LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 September 2015
03:00 You carried me through level 15...and I carried you through the entire run. :P 03:01 oy 03:01 XD 03:01 heya Rubble did you get it? 03:01 I linked to Zoomy's name in my edit summary. :P 03:01 Thanks :P 03:02 hey Vroom when someone makes an account is there like a confirmation e-mail or something? 03:02 Probably... 03:02 If your email is linked with the account I believe 03:02 doesn't some e-mail have to be linked? 03:02 Ha :P 03:03 Oh 03:03 XD 03:03 Hi everyone 03:03 good morning fro 03:03 Well HELLLOOOO To you too Sunshine!!! :D 03:03 Hey Frosty :D 03:03 03:03 Whoosh, and now me and Zoomy (Half a second later :P )...and the Series was released Monday. XD 03:04 Oh man. XD 03:04 Alright, God bless guys! Good night! 03:04 fro remember last time we wrote? 03:04 IKEA earlier? 03:04 Night Star! :D 03:04 Bye Star! :) 03:04 A grand run this was :) 03:04 Bye Star 03:04 IKEA earlier? :P 03:04 Yeah 03:04 bye star 03:04 Great job guys :) 03:05 havent slept since then ;) 03:05 Am I supposed to be impressed? :p 03:06 just wanted to let you know 03:06 :p 03:06 :p 03:07 so how long is that? 03:07 12 hours or something I think 03:07 so wait... 03:07 Hey Dude :D 03:07 you haven't slept 03:07 in 03:07 Hey Dude 03:07 12 whole hours??? 03:07 XD 03:07 um...me either :P 03:08 So...anyone up for LC or anything? :P 03:08 no that was 18h ago 03:09 You always come on when everyone's pretty much done with LC for the day :P 03:09 Oh right 03:09 Pulp, do you have the achievement yet? 03:10 And Ed too :P 03:10 who does? 03:10 who comes on when everyone is done? 03:10 which achievement? 03:10 I don't have the MT one yet 03:11 you? 03:11 Zone? 03:11 oh, the 1:30 03:11 yep ;) 03:11 Zone is now obsessed with beating me 03:11 nope, still need that to, but haven't tried 03:11 i hope just ingame 03:11 But my purple Uggs came today and all is right and well with the world :D 03:11 Rubble!!!! 03:11 :D :D :D 03:11 :D 03:11 Gosh, I hope so too! 03:12 this is one of the sentences, that taken out of context is really rough 03:13 Nah, I'm not obsessed :P 03:13 we know, fro 03:13 :p 03:14 (peace) 03:14 There's no reason to be obsessed when you've already won, nomasayin? 03:15 what kinda emoticon is that supposed to be? 03:15 Peace? 03:15 noidon't 03:15 Peace :P 03:15 and it's a peace sign :P 03:15 ineverknowwhatyoursayingdoubtyoudoeither:P 03:16 space is really far away.... 03:16 :D 03:16 Tbh it looks like someone wearing magician gloves and doing a something pose :P 03:16 I know!!! 03:16 That's why it's great! 03:17 I know what I'm saying, thank you very much :P 03:17 well as long as someone does... 03:17 It means I already have the achievement. :P 03:17 Gosh, do I have to spell it out for you? :P 03:17 oh good for you!!!! 03:17 * Super Purple Cookie pats Zone on the head and gives him a cookie 03:17 such a good boy! 03:18 you're a winner! 03:18 :D 03:18 * Super Purple Cookie claps 03:18 * Super Purple Cookie stands and claps more 03:18 Lol 03:18 Such sass has never been seen throughout the history 03:19 * Super Purple Cookie doubts that is true 03:19 Do i get a cookie, too? 03:19 is this the part where I get beat? 03:19 yes you do!! 03:19 Throws you a box of cookies 03:19 Why am I doing this? 03:19 O_o 03:19 * Super Purple Cookie gives you a nice homemade chocolate chip and knocks box out of your hand 03:19 He speaks :P 03:19 in MT Vrrom 03:19 Vroom :P 03:20 * Zoomyman3612 realizes he accidentally filled the room with crazy gas :P 03:20 It's all on the up and up ;) 03:20 * Super Purple Cookie puts baseball bat behind her back 03:20 O_o 03:20 o_O 03:20 See...have a cookie! 03:20 * Zoomyman3612 fires a cannonball at Frosty just for the entertainment :P 03:20 Look!!! Cookies!!! 03:20 out of fro's cookie box.... 03:21 * Super Purple Cookie laughs and continues to play the violin 03:21 So rude 03:21 :P 03:21 we know but we still like ya! 03:21 ...nice one :P 03:21 :P 03:23 You can play the violin? 03:24 no, she can't 03:24 :P 03:24 no I can't :P 03:25 * Super Purple Cookie announces EdibleRubbleKraken will not act as her official spokesperson and asks that all flash photography be held until the end of the show. 03:25 * Super Purple Cookie *now not *not 03:25 * Zoomyman3612 calls in Square foot to take pictures :P 03:26 * Super Purple Cookie pushes Rubble in front to guard 03:26 noone will see you then :D 03:27 * Zoomyman3612 offers rubble a cookie to continue taking photos :P 03:27 Speaking of photos, I uploaded our victory in LC :P 03:27 * Frozen.cove drops a literal ton of bricks and crushes everyone and everything 03:27 *takes cookie and still stands in front of purple 03:27 And gave the whole story about it too :P 03:27 What victory? 03:27 About Metal and I reciving Gold glow :P 03:28 Oh 03:28 Receiving* 03:28 You guys were second 03:28 I know :P 03:28 How is that victory? :p 03:28 :D 03:28 But I still consider that better than the 6th user with gold glow :P 03:28 ^^^ 03:28 XD 03:28 Okay then : 03:28 P 03:28 oh the ^^^ was for Zone :P 03:28 XD 03:29 Hey, I'll take it too :P 03:29 I know I know, I'm not big on famous achievements :P 03:29 But you try to get these done in 5 days :P 03:29 I don't have all the figs :P 03:30 If I did, I could have all of them done in 2 days :P 03:30 (If I go full turbo) :P 03:30 Which includes not sleeping and stuff :P 03:30 Congrats Zoomy on once again glowing Gold!!! 03:30 I have a life outside of this gaming world though, otherwise I would be done faster XD 03:30 Thanks Purple :D 03:30 Thanks for running with ut too :) 03:30 ^same :P 03:31 us* 03:31 sure...I helped lots for those three levels :P 03:31 XD 03:31 Wait 03:31 Yes? :P 03:31 You left at level 3? XD 03:31 Yes she did :P 03:31 I think she reset her game? :P 03:31 nah it bumoed me 03:31 XD XD 03:32 Such is fate :P 03:32 some poser kept begging me to post on his Steam profile... 03:32 I think that's what did it 03:32 ...woah now 03:32 i smashed at 13 03:33 I heard he intended you to message a list through chat 03:33 But somehow you felt like posting on the profile 03:33 ^^so he just wanted me to stay in chat with an endless lost? 03:33 list :P 03:33 Obvs :P 03:33 Well, I'm off for the night, :P 03:33 Good night all! :P 03:34 Bye :P 03:34 Nice chatting that little bit of time XD 03:34 bye zoomy, congrats again 03:34 But seriously though 03:34 Build those thingies in cursed grove 03:35 They help a lot 03:35 Good Night Zoomy.... 03:35 XD 03:35 Typical 03:35 every 03:35 single 03:35 time 03:35 And Wolf Guy is great in cursed grove, especially if you don't use the mouse 03:36 how so? 03:36 He can damage enemies really fast 03:36 Faster than galaxy trooper I think 03:37 And galaxy trooper just points his guns and random enemies, instead of the boss 03:37 At* 03:38 And he's got a speed boost after using his special(if you picked that upgrade) 03:38 hm 03:38 I think I'm gonna use him as my new shadow striker in LC 03:39 i gtg now 03:39 Cya Rub! 03:39 Go to bed, like seriously :P 03:39 be back in about 1h 03:39 OK 03:39 Have a good day Rubble! 03:40 in one hour....I'll bring the coffee :P 03:40 I count on that :P 03:41 lol 03:41 bye all 03:41 wait! you can't go 03:41 then I'll be stuck in 2 chats with Frozen!!!! 03:41 :D 03:41 IKR 03:41 I need help 03:42 seriously :P 03:42 Poor me 03:42 don't I know it 03:42 wanna see my new Uggs? 03:42 they're purple! :D 03:42 and oh so pretty!!! 03:42 I know, heard you the first time :P 03:42 oh wasn't sure 03:42 No thanks though :P 03:42 I'm good :P 03:42 didn't want you missing the important stuff ;) 03:43 Important stuff and uggs :P 03:43 put the 2 together 03:43 I'm not sure if they go well together :P 03:43 mine do :P 03:44 did I mention they're purple? 03:44 To you :P 03:44 Nah you didn't 03:44 oh! 03:44 See that's why you didn;t know 03:44 I thought they were like, monotone 03:44 ^^^makes no sense 03:44 Eh whatever 03:44 :D 03:44 round one 03:44 and already tapped 03:45 (squirrel) 03:46 I didn't know it was animated 03:46 your welcome 03:46 now you do 03:46 :) 03:46 He's wearing purple Uggs too 03:46 you just can't tell cause he's sitting on them 03:47 so will we sit here in silence until Rubble comes back then? 03:47 Sure :P 03:47 I'll even leave :P 03:48 oh yeah? 04:02 Hey ;) 04:03 how was your......rest? 04:03 had the feeling you wanted to say sth when I had to leave 04:03 lol 04:03 I did? 04:03 only not to leave me with Frozen :P 04:03 which you did 04:03 but he left 04:03 :D 04:04 Sorry :D 04:04 making some coffee now 04:04 You lied Rubble :P 04:04 this wasnt planned 04:04 make me some too please! 04:05 it was we just didn;t include you :P 04:05 Lol 04:05 And ate a cookie :D 04:05 :D 04:08 It's 6am there Rubble? 04:08 Yep 04:08 the cookie was covered with white chocolate 04:08 that was breakfast lol! 04:09 I wonder where Wintry is :P 04:09 my wife has to go to work, so i'm making her breakfast 04:10 Aw...very nice 04:10 I thought you and Zone were chatting in pms :P 04:10 nope. Why? 04:10 cause he seems to have gone mure 04:10 mute* 04:10 and he only came on for you 04:10 he missed ya! 04:11 and my purple uggs 04:11 he missed those too :P 04:11 what are you making for her? 04:12 Well coffee, obviously 04:12 Breakfast of champs I wholeheartedly concur 04:12 but i prepare a normal breakfast 04:12 such as....? 04:14 Buns, butter, cheese.. 04:14 lol 04:15 ^^not normal here 04:15 but very nice of you! 04:15 Normal = bacon? :P 04:15 And pancakes? :P 04:16 Thx 04:16 ok, we eat now 04:16 enjoy! :) 04:16 i'll be back :) 04:16 Zone and I will just be here 04:16 starin' at my boots 04:17 Bye Rub :P 04:17 Time for me to go offline again :P 04:17 lol bye :) 04:46 ok, i made you a coffee, too. How do you want me to get it to you? 04:46 do you have to get at a certain time? Sunday service? 04:47 I'm very glad that you're still awake 04:47 XD 04:47 ur funny! 04:47 so that you could give me the coffee? 04:48 by the time i'm at an airport to AC, the coffee is cold 04:48 treu... 04:48 or drunken by me :D 04:48 *true :P 04:49 I guess it's a wash then 04:49 oh no....stop talking about him :P 04:49 Fro, you do this in purpuse? 04:49 :D 04:50 do you get a ping whenever i get on? :D 04:50 ^^ 04:50 he's stalking you O_O 04:50 nah 04:50 He can. Nothing to hide here 04:50 Do what? 04:50 he's just a HUGE Batman fan 04:50 and he really wants a ride in the Batmobile 04:51 I have the SDCC 14 lego batmobile :D 04:51 Can Frozen fit in it??? 04:51 Prolly :D 04:51 How do you get pings if you're off? :P 04:52 If he is about 1.5in tall? 04:52 yep...that about right Froyo? :P 04:52 we dont even want to know, fro ;) 04:52 No :P 04:54 Then you won't fit in 04:54 XD 04:54 oh goodness :P 04:54 bbs need to make tea 04:54 gosh don't say anything too interesting guys really 04:55 No coffee available? 04:55 yes but it's the opposite of the goal 04:55 You can't sleep? 04:55 Doesn't tea contain caffeine? 04:55 not chai 04:55 bbs 04:55 it contains teeine 04:56 slightly different 04:57 "dosis facit venerum" the old romans would say 04:58 fro, you know anyone needing s12 or s13 codes (not just for the 250 stars?) 04:58 Nope 04:58 found a few 04:58 I'll bbs 04:58 and wasnt active here back then 04:58 Need to get lunch 04:59 i just love the global lmo community 04:59 Bye for now 05:16 well ok then XD 05:16 the little one would eat it 05:16 I guess it's good you got some rain to cool off with then :P 05:17 so it's a warm summer rain? 05:17 no, a cold fall "i want to get in my cozy blanket" kind of rain 05:17 ah 05:17 hmmm.... 05:17 how old is the youngest? 05:18 and everything is closed on sundays in germany 05:18 1.5 05:18 guess who's back? 05:19 fro is back 05:19 :p 05:19 tell a friend 05:19 hello Frozen :P 05:19 Hi Purple 05:19 Hey Ed :D 05:20 ouch! 05:20 Haha Purple, i got a smiley 05:20 lol 05:20 I saw that 05:20 but then I am not Batman ;) 05:20 How can a mere Super Cookie compete? 05:21 http://fun.familyeducation.com/hobbies-and-interests/games/33380.html 05:21 put the cookie in a batman costume 05:21 http://www.kidspot.com.au/Toddler-Play-20-fun-toddler-activities-and-games+6166+25+article.htm 05:21 I'll have to try that :D 05:22 Or a Batman shaped cookie perhaps?? 05:22 Lol 05:22 Yes. Covered in DARK chocolate 05:23 XD 05:23 Afk, lunch 05:23 Again? 05:24 you just had lunch?!? 05:24 I personally like a combo of the pillow jump and the tent...sounds like fun :D 05:24 he's a growing small person 05:25 he needs the nutrition to grOW. 05:25 I have to look at them on a big screen 05:25 oh...phone again? 05:25 yup 05:26 so basic idea is... 05:26 but in 12 days my phone will be the size of yours ;) 05:26 put a bunch of pillows say...underneath the dining room table.... 05:26 my phone is bigger than your phone :P 05:26 so anyway.... 05:26 then put blankets around the dining room table 05:27 to make walls for a tent 05:27 instant toddler heaven. 05:27 ok 05:27 the pillows are the floor ;) 05:27 but the big one is gonna invade the tent and destroy it 05:28 he's 5? 05:28 yup 05:28 got any cardboard? 05:28 or a play shield? 05:28 and very jealous (even though there is no reason to) 05:28 or a metal trashcan lid? 05:28 yeah 05:29 so tell him it's a shield...and make him a knight 05:29 wow purple, you're really good at this 05:29 give him a safe play sword of some sort 05:29 I teach children's church ;) 05:29 and volunteer in the nursery 05:29 the star wars light saber will do! 05:29 yes it will :) 05:30 and tell him it's *hi* job to protect the castle 05:30 and his brother ;) 05:30 you might have to tweak the last 05:30 you know him better than I do 05:30 and i'll be the dragon 05:30 trying to invade it 05:30 some kids are more protective than others but most will rise to the occasion if given the chance 05:31 there you go! 05:31 now you've got it ;) 05:31 when they get restless of that.... 05:31 they get wild pretty fast, lets see how long it will last :) 05:31 pull the pillow out from under the table 05:32 put them in an open space and let them jump on them 05:33 You have to teach kids today? 05:33 put the sofa cushion on the floor a little apart and tell them there's lava in between and they have to get from one to the other... 05:33 yes 05:34 ever thought of having kids yourself? 05:34 XD 05:34 :) 05:35 a laundry basket makes a good car 05:35 or wagon you can pull them around in... 05:37 Edible homemade playdough recipe with these ingredients... 05:37 1 cup flour 05:37 1 cup water 05:37 2 teaspoons cream of tartar 05:37 1/3 cup salt 05:37 1 tablespoon vegetable oil 05:37 http://musingsfromasahm.com/2012/02/easy-homemade-playdough-recipe/ 05:38 ^^full recipe ;) 05:39 5 more ideas from a website: 05:39 Pretend to go camping. Build a tent in your living room out of blankets and chairs. Don't forget to bring the flashlights, snacks, and books. Or make it an igloo and pretend to hunt for polar bears and go ice fishing. 05:39 Recycle, reuse, renew. Find broken crayons, put them in an oiled muffin tin, and place them in a warm oven to melt. Let them cool and pop them out of the tin. Use your new "rainbow colorwheel crayons" to draw pictures for Grandma and Grandpa. 05:39 Create an in-home theater. Set up chairs or pillows in the living room, turn out the lights, grab popcorn and beverages, and put on a classic like Lady and the Tramp or Cinderella. 05:39 Mix education and fun. Pull out old magazines and catalogs and let your kids find pictures of animals, food, babies, or cars. Give them safety scissors and glue sticks to make collages. 05:39 Get messy! Can't play in the dirt? Play in the tub with shaving cream, bathtub paints, and bath crayons. Don't want a bath? Paint with finger-paints or, for easier cleanup, let your kids paint with chocolate and vanilla pudding cups. Yummy! 05:39 that whould keep them busy for the day :D 05:39 *should 05:39 Sorry. Got a call 05:40 np :) 05:40 You have asesome skills 05:41 i hope you know that :) 05:41 um...did you mean awesome? 05:41 Yes :) 05:42 and if so....why thank you! :D 05:42 yes...I'm a very good Googler :P 05:42 i bet 05:42 XD 05:43 well, i saw :) 05:43 you saw? 05:43 i saw that you are good at google 05:43 oh lol, yes, thank you 05:44 you're a good dad for wanting to keep them entertained ;) 05:44 you're welcome but i have to thank you for all these tipps 05:45 I hope they work and the boys have a great time! 05:45 i try to be the best dsd i can 05:45 it shows! :) 05:45 although staying up all night wasnt the best idea then 05:45 ;) 05:46 indeed...I hope the dragon doesn't fall asleep! 05:46 And on that note... 05:46 well Batman and Robin.... It's time for Super Purple Cookie to say goodnight! 05:46 he will share the conquered pilloe 05:46 there you go :) 05:47 Hope you guys have a great day! 05:47 Sleep well :) 05:47 when will you be back? 05:47 Bye Purple :) 05:47 Thanks...I'm not sure? 05:47 I don't get on much on Sundays usually 05:47 Ok :) 05:48 and tomorrow is more busy 05:48 but I hope you all have a great day!! 05:48 than have a good and not so busy day :) 05:48 Frozone enjoy your second breakfast and elevensies! 05:48 Thanks Rubble :D 05:48 Bye to you both for now :D 05:49 * Super Purple Cookie flies off in her purple Uggs :D 05:49 bye purple :D 05:50 Wait 05:50 Me? 05:50 What's elevensies? 05:50 XD 05:50 Nah 05:50 too late buddy 05:50 Oh 05:50 I get it 05:51 i dont :) 05:51 But it's almost 2 XD 05:51 Elevenses is a short break taken at around 11 am to consume a drink/snack of some sort 05:51 its almost 8 here 05:52 Seems like I messed up again 05:52 Elevensies is one of the numerous meals consumed by hobbits 05:53 Oh, whatever :P 05:53 Know what you mean 05:56 What do you do besides being here? 05:56 On weekends? 05:56 Or generally? 05:56 Like now 05:57 on a sunday afternoon 05:57 Oh 05:57 I usually do a bit of revision 05:57 Since you know, I've got school 05:57 And I'm graduating high school next year 05:58 i never did school stuff on sundays. Too lazy for that 05:58 Which means the public exam is coming :P 05:58 good luck on that already 05:58 Thanks :) 05:59 you doing good so far? 05:59 What about you? 05:59 Um yeah 05:59 Pretty good 05:59 thats what i like to hear 05:59 right now the kids are stil asleep 05:59 Why are you always in IKEA? :P 06:00 we had our shoe shelf in the house floor 06:00 but due to fire safety we had get something we can put inside 06:01 our appartment 06:02 first time you have to look what they have, second time is to buy what you need and third time to get what you missed or return what was too much 06:03 And we like it there 06:06 Oh 06:06 IKEA is nice :) 06:07 And we have one really close 06:06 IKEA is nice :) 06:08 the kids can play, the food is cheap 06:08 free coffee :D 06:09 Free coffee? :O 06:09 Wow that's nice 06:09 Though I don't really drink a lot of coffee :P 06:09 and now they have electric station wagons for free to get your stufff home 06:09 hot chocolate is also free :) 06:10 Man, we don't have such stuff over here :P 06:10 I should totally move to Europe sometime :P 06:11 it is nice :) 06:11 But I'd move to the Netherlands :P 06:11 Why? 06:11 Idk 06:12 I went to Amesterdam once, and Cologne once too 06:12 And I just like Amsterdam more :P 06:12 I actually tried to learn Dutch once, via Duolingo :P 06:13 Brood of sap? :P 06:13 Amsterdam is nicer than cologne :) 06:14 I saw that black church which I don't remember the name of :P 06:14 In Cologne 06:14 I dont speak netherlands :) 06:15 I think the word frau is the only word I know in German :P 06:15 Also, PM 06:16 Dont see any in pm 06:16 izs blank 06:16 i relaod 06:16 Ugh, it's the bug again 06:17 Should work now 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 06:53 07:04 Hullo 07:34 Hi Frozen ! 08:08 Hullo 08:09 hey 08:10 I cant play today, I think :P 08:11 meh, i ain't playing either 08:11 apparently i only have 109 figs 08:11 which is sad :P 08:12 I have 104. :P 08:13 Need Banshee Body, Plant legs, Fly legs, square foot head and a lot of others... 08:13 TW head, Cheerleader head and legs 08:13 i need quite a few too :P 08:13 BRB 08:13 Ooops, gtg 08:13 bye! Error: Invalid time.